The Story of Our Life
by leanatasha
Summary: After an elevator fight Santana, Quinn and Rachel travel to the year of 2024 to find that life didn't turned back the way they expected but that didn't meant it was bad, so how is they life?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rachel walks to the elevator and once she sees Santana and Quinn there she is about to turn but she decided she really needs to go to her room so she just ignore it.

"Join us man hands?" Santana comments but she ignores. "It is not nice to ignore people. Besides you need to hear something, we lost because of you."

"I have been listening to that since yesterday."

"I couldn't care less. Now miss perfect."

"You know what." Rachel naps but she keeps talking. "The reason why you call me miss perfect it's because you are jealous both of you because I have it all planed out while you two don't which means you will probably be stuck in Lima, so enjoy the next day in New York because it will be on of the few nice memories of going out of Lima that you will have."

"Listen to be. I have plenty of plans."

"Oh really Quinn like what?" Rachel asks her and the blonde doesn't answer.

"I am going to marry Finn and we will both live happily ever after."

"After he kissed Berry I doubt Fabray."

"What about you Satan?"

"Some people actually don't need to marry like you who can't live without a guy."

"Oh please you are just lost."

"Like you know what you will do once you are 30." Santana screams at Quinn as the conversation turned into a shutting and fighting elevator scene.

"I know more than you."

"Oh please no one of you knows."

"At least we don't have our life written in a paper all planed out." Quinn shots as Rachel as the lights in the elevator start to flash and end up in the dark after some seconds.

"What is happening?" You could hear the panic in Rachel voice but in a minute the light as on again. And the elevator door opened and the three girls get out of the elevator almost falling.

"There are you two I have looked out for you from half an hour. Here have you been?" A man with a familiar voice says but the girls start to look at Quinn and her belly as she is about to freak out.

"Quinn wants go to the bathroom, we will meet in the lobby." Rachel answers

"Ok my Juliet princess." The man says as Rachel blinks.

"Kurt?" She asks socked.

"Yes Rach?"

"Nothing we will meet you there." She tries to cover it up and he nods leaving as the girls go as faster as they could to the closest bathroom.

As they saw their reflections they scream.

"What is happening, why am I pregnant?"

"How old are we?" Santana asks and Rachel looks up for something and finds a magazine and read the date.

"Girls we are in 2024." At this everyone turns to the brunette and Santana is looking at her up and down. "What?"

"You look hot." She confesses and Rachel looks at herself in the mirror her face even more mature didn't changed a lot but her body did change, she was still short but she got more female curve then she had in high school. She looked more feminine but sensual at the same time. Santana on the other had still had the curves and show them as Quinn look to be in the middle end of her pregnancy. Both girls had they hair in different colors then the original, Quinn had something between red and brown but that looked amazing, as Santana who was almost blonde. Rachel then noticed Quinn's hands.

"Quinn looks at your wedding finger."

"Oh my god it's beautiful." It was a yellow gold brand with little diamonds. "Wait I am married in my 30 and I am pregnant. I am also in New York."

"Just need to find out who is the daddy." Santana says mocking her.

"Kurt didn't find it odd that we were together we actually find it normal." Rachel noticed and the other two girls turn to her.

"Like we are friends." Santana says, again, joking.

"I think we just need to find out how to return to 2011."

"But we need to meet Kurt maybe we will find out."

They walked to the lobby where they meet Kurt who had stroller and a baby was inside was he was obviously played with her.

"Kurt." Rachel calls and he turns.

"Sorry you know how I am with Sarah." He says getting her and he smiles with love in his eyes at her. "How is daddies prettiest girl? How is?"

"Hummel." Santana screamed and he put her back in the troller.

"Don't scream and you get all maternal once you are with Theo." He comments and the girls almost slip at the sign that Santana as actually a mother. "Now we need to get to Quinn's or your husband of yours will send me to god knows here.

Rachel P.O.V.

Kurt got us a taxi as we drove to the streets of New York. I still couldn't believe I had made in New York but that I was 30 and without being married. My plan was to have kids at 27 after getting married at 25. I look at Quinn, she had it all, probably the baby father is Finn and where I am alone. We got to 601 W End Ave as we were face with a building which apparently was Quinn's apartment.

"Sorry I can be with you tonight. It's family night."

"Ok Kurt." I tell him really wishing to know who family is since he also as a wedding ring.

As we walk into the lobby with Quinn found out she had her keys and thank god it had the number of the apartment. Once the apartment doors open we were faced with a very nice and cozy living room, it wasn't bigger or small it was medium side. I enter first since Quinn was still taking all in and was I enter the middle of the living room I see the big frame on top of the fireplace and I scream.

"Quinn, Santana come here. NOW." The two girls came and they both stared at the frame with eyes open, it had 12 pictures and most of them had me or Santana in it, or even both and there was an also 4 wish where very surprising wish one, the biggest, had a Quinn on her wedding day kissing her husband, who we all knew very well.

"I married Puck." Quinn says out loud and very shocked. "I married Puck."

"Wait Puck is in New York?" Santana says socked as I take it all in, you could see for the pictures the 3 of us were very close and happy. There was none of me or San with anyone, so there was still a change I could be with Finn.

"We look happy." Quinn comments seeing the pictures. "Not just me and Puck, us."

"We do." I admit it more to myself then to them. "Can you imagine what happen?"

"Not an idea." Santana confesses and we hear a door open.

"Babe I am home." We hear the voice of no other than Noah Puckerman and we all turn to see an older Noah, he was still very good-looking and his body was still pretty built just like in high school but he had a shaved head now and the most crazy he was wearing an inform not from the police more like does you see in the navy or armada as he approach he gave Quinn a light kiss on her cheek and then turn to us.

"Are you girls staying because I won't take any vegan food anymore that is why Rachel's as a boyfriend." So I did have a boyfriend who should probably be Finn.

"I am with Puckerman in this one but we should probably go."

"Don't you girls have girls night tonight because you kicked me out in the text message." He says to Quinn who says another different thing.

"Do you have a gun?" She asks scared and Noah smiles.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask I was scared you weren't you. No Quinn for the one hundred times I left it out of the house." He tells me and I noticed he pulling her close and the strange face Quinn was making that turned to an actually happy one. "Now are you kicking me out, or them?"

"Hum." Quinn says thinking and Santana and I had to laugh because they kind of looked like a couple. "You are out Puck."

"Ok but I will see you at the park don't forget 9:30 or Shelbye will kill us all." Noah tells and then kisses Quinn this time not very shortly that Santana and I had to turn around. "You can turn now." He says after a long time and I could see a smile on Quinn's face as Noah left.

"Fabray." Santana screams a couple of seconds after Noah left.

"What?" Quinn asked and she just looked like she was getting out of a dream.

"We need to figure out something so stop dreaming about your future husband and go find something while I cook."

"You cook?" Quinn and I ask surprise.

"Yes I do."

Santana was putting the food on the living room as Quinn got in with a hand full of book that looks like albums.

"I find albums, maybe we can build our history. I also find my wedding video."

"I pass the video let's see the pictures."

The first album had pictures of our last year. The album first pages were about the glee club.

"We won nationals." I say as I point to a picture of Finn and Noah holding me as I hold the trophy. Then it was the prom. Quinn had gone with Noah and Kurt went with Blaine, there was also pictures of Sam with Mercedes.

"Sam and Mercedes hum? That I wasn't expecting." Santana comments and I nod as Quinn turns the page and there was pictures of the three of us together at prom with our dates, wish Santana attended with Brittany but we didn't comment it.

"Rachel was prom Quinn." Quinn says shocked as I noticed the tiara in my hair as I was holding to Finn who had a crow. We were prom Queen and King, see, it was destiny.

"I came out." Santana says softly and we turned to her to see her looking at a picture of her and Brittany dancing.

"Santana." Quinn says and she looks at us scared.

"I know it for a long time." I confess it.

"Really?" Santana asks surprised.

"I kind of also did. You always been together in Glee club and know anything about each other."

"You could just see you were more them best friends." I finished.

"Why didn't you told everyone?"

"As a daughter of gay parents I know it is your choice to come out when you are confident you can."

"I just know what is like to hide something big." The blonde, now brunette says.

"Thanks." Santana tells her honestly. "Let's see it more."

As Quinn turned the page I was shocked there was pictures of the three of us together and happy as a cheerleading.

"Rachel you are co captain." Santana tells me and I just look surprised as I get taken back by all and I get up starting to move around in circles.

"Rachel are you ok? RACHEL." I hear Quinn call and I turn to see two girls looking at me as tears start to fall. "What's is happening?" I hear Quinn asks Santana.

"I don't know. Rachel come on sit and tell us." I do what Santana says and I sit cleaning up my tears.

"Remember the fight we had in the elevator, you were right, I had it all planed and yet I seen to not get anything I planned. I am not married so I doubt I will have kids as you two apperntly have, at least you are expecting and Kurt told us Santana also had a kid. I don't, what if I fail. All I hear my life was that I need to be a start to practice until I blank, it was always dance and music. Keep fit, keep practicing. I wasted a lot of time and not to have what I trained for sucks." I say as I have more tears in my eyes. "Sorry."

"No it's ok, we just never know it was like that." Quinn tells me. "We midjudge you. Sorry."

"As much I didn't expect it to happen, I am also sorry. Maybe you are dating Finn, Puck said you had a boyfriend."

"If I am dating Finn I find it strange not to be married since apparently we get back together. Let's just forget it."

"Why don't we watch Quinn's wedding?"

I still don't know if I will make Rachel's boyfriend be Neal/Cooper (I love Matt Bomer) or an OC but it will not be Finn. (sorry Finchel Fans)

The looks as usual are in my polyvore account : leanatasha . polyvore


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Quinn P.O.V.

I wake up and I find Santana sleeping next to me in the bed but there is no sign of Rachel.

"Santana." I wake her up and she turns to me.

"What Q?"

"Rachel's isn't here." Suddenly the smell of food enters and Santana and I look at each other.

"Is that brownies?" Santana asks and immediately gets up running to the kitchen and I follow her.

Passing by the living room I stop again in front of the pictures in the big frame. I look at me, Santana and Rachel all happy in the photos. Them what happen last night. I left bad for her, I never realized the pressure she was on. Them I look at the pictures of me and Puck's wedding. Ok that was even more surreal. Ok we had a child together, and I did loved him, I also know he loved me. But us in New York married, ok that is so strange. I put my hands on my bump. I was going to be a mother.

"Quinn?" Rachel calls me and I turn to her. "Are you ok?"

"What if we never get back? I can't have a kid again so young, I mean not young, but you got it."

"I think we are here for a reason." Rachel says and Santana comes in a plate of brownies.

"Come on baby momma eat." Santana says and we all sit in the living room floor.

"You were saying?"

"Our fight in the elevator was about our future. I think this is a way to prove it that life doesn't goes on the way it's supposed too. Maybe it is to teach us some lessons."

"So you think we will be back?" Santana asks her and she nods.

"For now let's be together in this. If Rachel, Santana and Quinn can be friends in 10 years we can also." I say and Santana and Rachel look at each other and nod. At that moment there was a knock at the door and I went to open it to see a young boy hugging me.

"Aunt Quinny." I look up to see half American woman who was very beautiful. (in my mind it Monica Raymund)

"Hi Quinn." The woman hugs me and decides to hug her back them it hit me. A boy and a woman, it was Santana's son and her girlfriend.

"Hello, they are in the living room." I tell her as we walk and I walk faster to get to them first.

"Santana, Theo is here." I tell her and she looks at me confused as the 2 years old boy runs to her and hugs her.

"Mommy." He tells her and she hugs him confused.

"I will take your bag." Rachel tells her with a smile as she handles her bag and walks with her out of the room.

"You girls had fun?" She asks us as the young boy played with Santana's hair who stills look confused but smiles at him.

"Yes. We went on a memory trip."

"So Diana who is everything?" Rachel comes in the room and asks the woman, whose name is Diana. Rachel saw it on the bag, smart.

"Fine. I have a case that is messing my mind into pieces but we officially enter holidays today so we won't talk about it." Thank god no one of us had to work. "Actually, I came to get you, we have a picnic remember." Actually no. I think to myself and I see the big smile on the boy's face.

"We can go now. We are all ready." Rachel says and she nods agreeing.

Rachel P.O.V.

We walk to the Central Park to a place where apparently we usually go since Theo was guiding Santana in front of us was Diane came with me and Quinn. I decide that talking about the boy would be a nice way to get to know our story. Apparently Quinn and Diana went to Law school at Yale and when they moved to New York after graduation Santana and Diana were already a couple, they adopted him when he was 3 mouths.

When we got to the picnic Kurt was already there with his two girls and his son and Noah was on the phone but smile at Quinn once he was her. She them smile at him. It was so obviously the love in his eyes, Quinn was a lucky woman.

"Hey baby." Noah gives her a soft kiss on the lips and turns to us. "Shelby and Beth are on their way. Blaine is somewhere on his phone with Cooper." The look on Quinn's face was of surprised and I felt the same. Shelby was coming?

"Quinn can you help me with something." I tell her and she nods as we walk to a calmer place.

"Shelby and Beth?" She tells me.

"Apparently. I never imagine it myself."

"I am sorry that I gave Beth to her, it must have hurt you."

"It's fine. All in the pass. Let's go before they suspect something."

Shelby and Beth came as the same time Quinn and I sat next to Santana. The, now young teen, hugged Noah and them came in our direction.

"Hi mom Quinn." She tells hugging her and you could see the surprise but happiness too.

"Hi sis Rach." She tells me hugging me and I smile hugging her back and then turn to Santana who she doesn't hug because she had Theo on her lap. "Hi Aunt San. Little Theo." She tells him with a smile. She looked a lot like Quinn that was for sure.

"There are you." Blaine comes in looking at me, years also passes well from him. "My brother has tried to call you since last night Rach." I look at him confused. Since when Blaine has a brother? And why does he want to call me?

"Rachel lost her phone." Santana saves me and I look at her and whisper thank you.

"Well, I have him on my phone." He tells me giving me the phone.

"Hi." I say not sure of that to say.

"Hallelujah Rach. I have tried to call you." the voice on the phone looked concern and very sexy. Wait what?

"I lost my phone."

"I am so sorry I can come today. I know it our first day of vacations but the meeting in here is taken some time. I promise I will try to make in time."

"It's fine. Don't worry." I tell him and Quinn looks at me strangely.

"I have to go. Love you." he tells me and I my eyes open.

"Me too." I tell him and the call ends so I give the phone back to Blaine. "He doesn't know If he is coming in time."

"I know he told me."

"Ok everyone time to eat I am starving." Noah says. "Do we wait for Cooper?"

"No he's meeting is taking more time than he thought. He told us to eat."

"So you are dating Blaine's brother." Quinn whispers to me.

"I think so. I didn't even knew Blaine had a brother."

"Ok ladies over there, conversation is over. Time to play." Beth says and we look at her shocked.

"She is so your daughter." Santana tells Noah who smirks.

"Quinn and I obviously will stay out of this one." Shelby says and Kurt starts to play with his younger daughter.

"Kurt Hummel don't you dare to get distracted by our adorable sons. You are playing,"

"No. Cooper isn't here, so the teams will have one more player."

"He's right. So the me, Beth and Rachel and you get Diana and Santana because I want to have more kids so I won't break them into different teams." He says and Diana winks at Santana.

"Noah, how do you plan to play football with only teams of 3 people."

"Rachel, relax, I will tell you how."

By the end of the game we had lost, obviously.

"You are off today Rachel." Shelby tells me. "It's because of Cooper I am sure he's coming, you know how work is."

"Yah." I tell her felling strange about her being here.

"Speaking of the devil." She says and I turn to see a man walking in with a suit that fit him perfectly walking in our direction, correction in my direction. God damn, he was so hot, like illegal hot and I couldn't stop staring.

"Sorry I am late." He tells me and before I could keep talking he kisses me.


End file.
